Converged message service is a new message service which has been developed in recent years. The purpose of developing such service is to realize the interworking and convergence of a plurality of kinds of message services so as to provide a unified message service and bring consistent and convenient message service experience for users. The relatively typical converged message service that is currently available is the Converged IP Messaging (CPM) service provided by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). The CPM converges a plurality of kinds of existing message services, including Instant Message (IM), Push-To-Talk over Cellular (POC), Mobile E-mail (MEM), Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and so on.
However, the existing system for converged message service takes no consideration of the convergence or interworking with a voice mail service. An IP-based voice mail service enables a user to record a voice message anytime and anywhere, send the recorded voice message to another user and conduct a visual management on the voice messages stored like on an e-mail. For its convenient use and excellent user experience, the service has been becoming increasingly popular. If a voice mail service can be converged with existing converged message service to enable a converged message service user to receive/send and manage a voice message using a converged message service system, then user experience can be undoubtedly improved further.